


Under The Influence

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-09
Updated: 2000-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser, Ray and the morning after the night before.





	Under The Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Under The Influence

## Under The Influence

by Caffre

* * *

Title: Under the Influence 

Disclaimer: Mistakes in this are mine. Fraser and RayK are Alliances... Damn! 

Pairing: Fraser and RayK 

Mail: 

Note: Verging on the right side of slash this one. Still mild however, with a bit of kissing and touching and...ok, I think you get the picture here. If you find any kind of romance between two men offensive then go away now please. Thanks again to Jaydax for going over it. Definitely a PWP thing going on with this one. Hope you like. 

Under The Influence 

By 

Caffre 

Opening his eyes the first thing Constable Benton Fraser managed to focus on was the ceiling. He tried not to move. Obviously, from the amount of pain he was in he'd been drugged and dumped somewhere. He brought his breathing under control, fighting the waves of nausea that would make them selves known every once in a while. 

A moan of pain to his right forced him to look, which in turn sent another bout of churning off in his stomach. He closed his eyes. 

"Ray?" 

Lord, but his mouth was dry. 

"Ohhh man. Fraser? You alright?" 

"I'm not entirely sure Ray. How are you?" 

"Been better. Can't exactly think of when mind you..." 

Fraser opened his eyes again, forcing his mind to work. They were in Ray's apartment. Fraser was on the sofa while Ray seemed to be lying on a blanket on the coffee table. Well, mostly lying on the coffee table. His knee's where bent and his feet where on the floor. 

"Ray. What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Uhh. I think it was you and me at the Consulate. Yeah! Ow ow ow." Ray placed a hand to his head, his enthusiastic response to Fraser's question sending a pounding pain through it. 

"Yeah, you lost the bet..." 

Fraser cut him off. 

"Bet?" 

Ray struggled to sit up. 

"You know. The one where I said that Mounties didn't drink 'cause they couldn't hold it, and that any member of the RCMP, or rather you, couldn't drink an officer of the Chicago PD, ala me, under the table. If I remember right, you took exception to my dis...disparagin' the RCMP then you went and produced a bottle of brandy. Hold on. I need an aspirin or somethin'." 

Ray slowly and painfully climbed to his feet. Fraser noticing from his position on the sofa that he looked remarkably green around the gills. He watched as he suddenly clamped a hand to his mouth and ran into the bathroom, the sounds of retching sending Fraser's own stomach off into a spin. He ran for the bathroom the minute Ray came out. 

* * *

An hour or so had passed, both men where sitting very still at the counter, Ray with a coffee, Fraser with a glass of water. 

"Who do you think won Frase?" 

"Won?" 

The painkillers where kicking in, and Fraser felt no small amount of relief about that. He just thanked his good fortune that he wasn't at work today. 

"Ohh, the bet. Well, I'd say that the RCMP more than adequately stood its ground in the face of the CPD's attempt at..." 

"It's ok Frase, lets just forget about it." Saying this he gently gave Fraser a playful slap on the arm. 

"Oww!" 

Heavy eyes looked at him. 

"What?" 

Fraser poked at the area that Ray had just hit. 

"Ow!" 

Ray was losing his patience. 

"What!" 

Fraser pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, only to find a small bandage covering his upper arm. He looked at Ray, his eyes wide. 

Ray was starting to feel bad now. 

"Hell, you must have done something last night to hurt yourself. Maybe even I hurt ya. Awhh damn." 

Fraser reached a hand out and touched Rays arm, a comforting gesture to tell him it was alright. 

"Ow!" 

Both men looked on in surprise as Ray lifted his t-shirt to find a similar bandage. 

"What the hell?" 

Suddenly a horrible sneaking suspicion filled Rays mind. Pulling back the bandage he found that he was right. A tattoo. 

"Oh my god! Fraser if I have one..." 

Fraser lifted his own, finding a similar mess. 

"I have a tattoo?" 

"Look at it for me would ya Frase?" 

The area itself was sore and red looking but Fraser could just about make out what it said on Ray's arm. He immediately blushed. 

Ray shook his head at him. "What!?!" 

"It doesn't matter Ray." 

"It doesn't matter?" He grabbed Fraser's arm, peering closely at the tattoo. He looked up in shock. 

"We didn't. Did we?" 

Fraser wished that the ground would swallow him up. 

"I...don't...I don't know Ray." 

"What the hell does mine say?" He struggled to look, but without his glasses and upside down the small piece of writing was illegible to him. He turned his most serious looking expression onto Fraser. "Tell me. I'm gonna find out eventually you know." 

Fraser took a deep breath. "Very well Ray. It says," He cleared his throat. "Mounted by the RCMP." 

Ray looked at him shocked. 

"I was?" 

Fraser blushed, knowing exactly what he meant, but trying to put it off. 

"Was what Ray?" 

This time Ray blushed, a deep red that Fraser found oddly satisfying. 

"You know? 

"Know what?" 

"Geese Frase." He lowered his voice. 

"Did we do the horizontal mamba or what?" 

"Mamba?" 

"Will you cut that out. Did. We. Have. Sex?!" 

"I...I don't know Ray. I can't remember." He looked down at his arm. "What does mine say?" 

Ray pulled back the bandage a bit more on Fraser's arm. 

"It's a heart. Says B.F lvs S.R.K. Ain't that sweet. So do ya?" 

Ray didn't pull back, but instead just looked up into Fraser's eyes. 

Fraser felt his throat tighten. Instead of the dull lifeless look that usually marked a hangover, Ray's eyes were alight, full of fire. Hungry. 

Fraser felt Ray place his hand on his chest, a hot thing, that was burning through all his resolve not to let his real self show. 

"Ray." 

Ray moved slightly, coming in even closer, barely a breath away from Fraser's mouth. He looked straight into his eyes. 

"Could you love me Frase? Love this? Me?" 

Fraser felt his last barrier go down. 

"Don't do that Ray." 

Ray pulled back sharply, embarrassed. 

"I...I'm so sorry, awhh shit." 

Fraser this time closed the gap. 

"I meant putting yourself down. I hate it when you do that." Fraser took hold of Ray, pulling him even closer. Lips touched, and with it came a sense of homecoming Fraser could never have expected. 

Finally they parted. 

Ray shook his head a little. 

"Wow." 

Ray's smile almost took his breath away. 

"Indeed." 

The sat for a moment or two, grinning at each other like a couple of idiots. 

"So," said Ray after a moment or two. "You think we did?" 

"Did what Ray?" 

Ray shook his head again, pulling back the bandage. 

"Ahhh. Well, honestly? I don't know. My memory..." 

Ray ran a hand through his spiked hair. 

"Yeah, mine too." 

Fraser gently ran a hand over Rays arm. 

"I wouldn't want to make a liar out of you Ray." 

"A liar..." Ray looked down at his arm. 

"Oh yeah, the Mounted thing." He suddenly got it. Standing up he took Fraser's hand, and together they walked into the bedroom. Just in through the door they stopped as one. "You sure about this Fras...Ben?" 

Fraser kissed him again, this time his tongue seeking entrance, Ray giving it openly. 

Suddenly hands where everywhere, almost as if they couldn't touch each other enough. Rays hands where fumbling with buttons, Fraser's in his hair, running down his back, stroking him, pulling him as close to him as he possibly could, their bodies pressed tight together. A low deep groan escaped Fraser as Ray suddenly gave up on the shirt, his hand caressing Fraser's cock as it strained through his jeans. 

"Ray...I need..." 

"You get all that I have to give Ben." 

"You." Teeth bit at Rays lower lip, hands that where too needy not stopping their exploration of his love's body. "I need...I want... you Ray. Only you." 

Ray took Fraser's hand and placed it on his crotch, a wicked smile on his face. 

"Comin' right up." 

* * *

Hours later, they lay in a very sticky pile, enjoying the comfort neither of them had felt in such a very long time, the touch of someone else, someone who loved the other lying next to them. 

"I definitely think we should do this more often." Scared eyes turned to Fraser. "Maybe, like, for the rest of our lives?" 

Fraser felt his heart swell this time. 

"Ray, I do love you, you know that right?" 

Ray laughed, a tired, exhausted, close to sleep laugh, but one that no longer had anything to worry about. 

"Of course I know it." He poked at the bandage on Fraser's arm, laughter in his tired blue eyes as he leaned over and gently kissed it. "B.F lvs S.R.K. Says so right here." He snuggled in closer, Fraser relaxing in against him, also tired. 

"Mountie's never lie, right Fraser?" 

Ben smiled. 

"Not this Mountie. And never to you Ray. Never to you." 

The End. 


End file.
